Rain
by Thief of Spades
Summary: On morning as Sena waits for Mamorineechan it begins to rain and the people he thought he knew aren't exactly what he thought they were. eventual HiruSena Reposted!


A/N Ack! Sorry, I deleted it because I needed to fix the grammar errors!

Hikki: Ah, here we are again. Drawn once more to the work of fantasy and fic writing

Bakura: I thought we were here because Jill ordered you to.

Hikki: …

Bakura: That's what I thought.

Hikki: Just say the disclaimer already…

Bakura: Yes mother. Ahem, Hikki does not own Eyeshield 21 or YuGiOh and never will. However, if you ever suspect she may have found some way (like selling her soul) to come within possession of either of these series feel free to gun her down on the spot. You will, I repeat, you WILL be doing the world a great favour.

Hikki: You quite finished, or did you something else you'd like to add smartass?

Bakura: Actually…

Hikki: AH! Too late! Roll chapter!

Y A H A

It was a murky, grey cloud kind of day. The kind of day where you wake up, look outside and think, 'Aw shit it's gonna rain today isn't it?' then throw the covers back over your head and feign sick to your parental units. Not only not having to go outside on such a miserable day, but also getting out of that math test you have second period too. Then again, you don't have the demonic captain of your football team threatening to blow your ass sky-high if you even _think _of missing a practice. So come hell or high-water you _make _those practises dammit! Such was the fate of the members of Deimon High's football team.

It was on this one particularly murky day that Sena found himself patiently waiting for Mamori-neechan, so they could walk together to the morning practise. He often did this, and by often it is meant every morning unless deathly ill, despite Mamori's attempts to get him to do so otherwise.

Sena swayed slightly on his on his feet purposely trying to loose his balance and regain it just to kill time. Mamori-neechan was late, only by five minutes mind you, but for someone who was always punctual and would constantly preach the value of such punctuality to _him_ of all people, those five minutes meant a lot.

Loyal as ever though, Sena remained where he was. He figured that even incredibly punctual people like Mamori-neechan could be late once and a while.

Soon five minutes drifted to ten and ten to twenty and Sena quickly found himself anxiously staring down the direction Mamori normally greeted him from. Glancing quickly at the clouds looming overhead, he winced. The turbulent sky was threatening to pour at any given moment. Sena mentally smacked himself for once again forgetting his umbrella. Had Mamori been there she would have smiled and given him the extra she always carried, saying that he should be a little more observant to the weather. Though always thankful at her generosity, he often hated himself for having to rely on her as much as he did. So to make up for it, he would always walk with her to school, hoping that if she ever required assistance he could be there when she needed it.

Sena unconsciously clenched and unclenched his hands nervously. Where was she? Was she sick? But, even if she was she would have at least called him to let him know, she always did. At this rate he was definitely going to be late for morning practise. He had never before been late to practise, mostly because he loved every moment of it, but also out of the fear of what Hiruma would do to him if he was. He had no clue what Hiruma exactly did to stragglers, no one had ever been so foolish as to cross him before, but he had a feeling it wasn't anything he would ever want to find out.

An array of images spun through his mind of past encounters with Hiruma's punishments. So much so that it was to the point where he began debating whether or not he just ought to sprint to Mamori's house and risk revealing the secret identity of Eyeshield 21, just to see what was keeping her. But before he could decide, the sky finally let loose, pelting Sena and the earth with large cold, wet drops of water. Quickly becoming soaked, Sena dashed for a wall with a narrow overhang that he could wait under until the worst of the storm passed.

By pressing himself tight to the wall, the overhang provided just enough protection from most of the rain. Sena let out a sigh; he was definitely going to be late now. Nothing he could do but wait it out, then run as fast as possible and pray the punishment Hiruma had in store for him wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

Inspecting himself he found that, not only was he soaked to the bone but so was his homework. Great. He slumped down until he was sitting with his back against the wall. His legs now stretched out in front of him were pelted with the icy water drops.

'They were wet anyway,' he thought tiredly.

The new evening practises kept getting later and later, to the point where Sena had sat awake into the early hours of the morning just to get his homework done on time last night.

eyelids drooped. His usually bouncy hair hung limply around his head, dripping a little. His fingers were starting to numb and he clenched them a bit to try and get the circulation back. He closed his eyes, he'd just rest them for a little bit, then he'd find a better place to wait out the never ending rain, and then he'd go find Mamori-neechan.

A few moments later Sena had drifted to sleep. Not a particularly smart thing to do when you're cold, wet and tired, I might add. However, had Sena managed to stay awake a few moments longer he might just caught the sight of a pink umbrella approaching in the distance.

A/N

Hikki: Very sorry the author's note at the beginning is so long, I went a little crazy…

Bakura: Just a little eh?

Hikki: Quiet you! Anyway as promised, here is a longer story. As it progresses I'm hoping to make the chapters longer. The only reason this chapter is so short (and full of errors T.T) is because I really just wanted to get it posted.


End file.
